HINATA, AKU INGIN KAMU
by Ageha haruna
Summary: gempar ,konoha gempar gara gara kecerobohan naruto tersiar kabar kalau hinata menikah dengan sasuke. melibatkan genangan air, kimono, simbol klan uchiha./aku seribu kali lebih tampan dari baka dobe./panggil aku sasuke-kun atau ku cium/ ini adalah fic pengganti " hinata i want you" yang aku hapus. ch.2 update, baca ya,baca yaa. sasuhina
1. Chappy one

**DISCLAMER :MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**PAIR :SASUHINA **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING: OOC,AU TYPO (**Author super ngebut)

888

Hari ini tepat 2 tahun setelah Uzumaki Naruto Sang Hokage keenam membawa pulang Uchiha Sasuke. Perang dunia ninja juga Sudah berakhir dan di menangkan oleh pihak putih, Mandara yang selama ini adalah dalang dari semua kejahatan juga sudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto yang dibantu Sasuke disaat terakhir peperangan. Setelah itu desa-desa melakukan perbaikan dan konoha mengalami kemajuan pesat saat pemerintahan dipegang oleh Naruto hingga saat ini. Tsunade Senju yang memberikan jabatan itu pun langsung menghilang dengan alasan menikmati masa muda (?).

Tapi bukan itu yang akan diceritakan oleh author sekarang melainkan, hari ini Uchiha Sasuke dibebaskan setelah 2tahun dipenjara, penjara khusus yang dijaga oleh Anbu-anbu terkuat, yaitu penjara Internasional.

" Sasuuuukeeee... Teeemeeee!" Teriak Naruto dengan air mata mengalir, merasa haru karena sahabatnya sekarang sudah bebas.

" Ck, Dobe," Sungut Sasuke. Demi Tuhan dirinya baru 2menit dibebaskan dan sekarang harus menemui sahabat konyolnya. Tidakkah Tuhan ingin berbaik hati dengannya.

Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur Naruto bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjadi hokage. Dimana dulu penduduk memusuhinya, tapi sekarang malah memujanya.

" Teeemee..."

" Sasuke Kun" Derap langkah terdengar, helaian pink terlihat dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, "kangennyaaa."

" Sakura."

" Hueee... Sakura jangan selingkuh didepanku." Naruto dengan gaya lebaynya mencakar tanah saat melihat Sakura yang memberikan hug bear pada Sasuke.

"Minggir kau Pink," Karin Uzumaki menyentak Sakura dan gantian memeluk Sasuke erat.

" Yoo... Sasuke," Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya Kakashi menyapa Sasuke dan melambai ringan.

Sasuke sedikit terenyuh waktu melihat Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi dan semua yang menyambut kebebasanya. Juugo, Suigetsu juga ada. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang kurang saat keluarganya dan gadis itu tak ada.

888

Mansion Uchiha terasa suram, berdebu, dengan rumput yang tumbuh tinggi. Memang sudah beberapa tahun mansion ini terabaikan, sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha dulu. Tak ada yang berani kesana, bahkan untuk melewatimya. Warga terlalu takut mengingat bagaimana sejarah klan ini.

Sasuke menapaki tangga menuju bekas kamarnya. Ia ingin mandi, semoga saja shower disana masih berfungsi. Tadi ia diberi beberapa potong baju oleh Naruto. Memang kekayaan Uchiha tak akan habis tujuh turunan, tapi saat ini Sasuke tak punya sepeserpun uang. Mungkin baru besok dirinya bisa mencairkan sedikit dari peninggalan orangtuanya.

Sasuke baru Selesai merapikan kumis dan jambangnya saat mendengar teriakan familiar. Melangkah malas Sasuke membuka pintu.

" Teeemeee! Aku bawa bala bantuan untuk membersihkan rumahmu."

Dengan cengiran lebar Naruto menunjukkan alat kebersihan yang dibawanya. Menyusul Sakura, Karin dan Ino yang membawa kain pel, makanan dan bunga.

" Sasuke Kun." koor mereka bersamaan.

Dan Sasuke hanya memandang datar mereka, "Hn."

" Per-permisi" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran sensitif Sasuke.

" Hinata Chan."

Sasuke yang awalnya bersender dikusen pintu langsung menegang saat melihat sulung hyuuga yang datang bersama rekan setimnya Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Sino.

Manik hitam Sasuke tetap setia mengamati gadis berponi rata, berpipi chubby, dengan rambut yang berwarna indigo, mata bening dengan iris Lavender. Ah jangan lupakan rona merah alami dipipinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinatapun menoleh dan tersenym malu-malu seraya mengangsurkan sekantong tomat segar yang tak tau dari mana mengingat ini pertengahan musim dingin.

" I-ini."

" Hn."

" Sama-sama."

Naruto dkk serta Kakashi, Suigetsu, Juugo dan anggota rocky nine yang baru datang melongo berjamaah.

" Engg.. Hinata Chan," Ino memberanikan diri " Kamu tau arti perkataan Sasuke Kun?"

Mengangguk, "bu-bukankah a-artinya su-sudah je-jelas."

Dan semua orang minus Sasuke, Neji dan Juugo mengangguk berjamaah lagi.

Memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya Hinata merasa gugup ' bukankah sudah jelas Uchiha San bilang "terima kasih"' batin Hinata lancar.

888

Acara bersih-bersih berjalan lacar, semua bahu –membahu. Well, tidak juga sich, Sang Pemilih rumah hanya berdiri dan mengawasi layaknya komandan perang, Kakashi yang asyik dengan buku orange aneh miliknya, Suigetsu yang melakukan 2 pekerjaan sekaligus menyapu-minum-menyapu-minum, Shikamaru yang membersihkan jendela dengan terkantuk-kantuk hingga membuat Ino murka, Sakura dan Karin yang berdebat entah apa, Naruto yang dengan semangatnya selalu menyenggol sesuatu hingga hampir pecah kalau tidak ditangkap Neji.  
" Tinggal mengepel," teriak Sakura "Naruto ambil air."

"Siap Nyonya Uzumaki."

Secepat datangnya rona merah dipipi Sakura secepat itu pula pukulan Sakura mendarat di rahang Naruto " Jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

Naruto yang kembali dengan dua ember penuh air tetap melakukan kecerobohan seperti biasa. "Awasss.. awasss!" Air yang dibawa tumpah membasahi lantai menimbulkan jejak basah yang berceceran.

"EHHH."

DUK  
SYUT  
" HINATAAAA! AWAAASS!"  
Klontang.

Hening.

Sebenarnya begini, Sai yang saat itu tengah membersihkan atap rumah Sasuke merasa akan lebih baik kalau atap rumah itu diberi lukisannya tanpa sengaja menyodok Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan kayu membuat Sasuke terhuyung kedepan hingga kepleset genangan air dan menubruk Naruto yang saat itu membawa air hingga air yang dibawanya melayang dan dengan timming yang pas ember itu menyiram Hinata layaknya menyiram bunga.

Hening

" Hayook, hayook, hayook, hayook." Kooor semua orang, bahkan Kakashi dan Juugo ikut menuding Sasuke. " Hayook, hayook, hayook" Semakin keras saja suara mereka.

Sasuke terdiam melihat mereka. Merasa dirinya adalah tawanan suku Indian yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya menjadi satu lalu diikat dengan kayu panjang, dirinya benar-benar mirip hasil perburuan, dimana yang memikul adalah Suigetsu dan Naruto

" AUUUU!" Mereka semua berputar mengelilingi Sasuke.

Sudah pasti Sasuke bakal dipepes layaknya membuat Bebek Panggang Super Besar dengan saus asam manis. Dengan Neji sebagai kepala suku, sebab dari tadi Neji memelototi Sasuke gara-gara Sasuke yang juga memelototi Hinata sejak dia tiba disini.

Neji tau apa yang ada diotak Sasuke. Cih, mengucapkanya saja bikin lidahnya gatal. Tak perlu otak jenius Shikamaru, lagian Uchiha itu terkenal mesum.

Apalagi melihat tatapan Sasuke saat Melihat Hinata keluar dari dapur mengenakan celemek bergambar bebek hitam, membuat roll film di otak Sasuke aktif. Hinata+ celemek + anak + Sasuke = HIDUP ITU INDAH, MY FAMILY I AM COMMING. Batin Sasuke mupeng.

" Ah .. Ahh," Hinata terbengong sendiri.

" Hinata Sama anda baik – baik saja?" Tanya Neji jelas terlihat kekawatiran dalam suaranya.

" A-aku ti-tidak ap-apa-ap-apa, ni-nii-san."

" Ayo cepat ganti baju," Sakura mendekat.

" Benar, nanti kamu sakit. Ini masih musim dingin." Tenten juga ikut mendekat, melihat keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyub.

" Teme, Tanggung jawab"

" Hn."

" Cih Uchiha," geram Neji " Kau apakan sepupuku?" okey sifat Neji yang brother compleks stadium akhir kumat lagi " Cepat carikan baju atau ku jyuken hingga jadi abon ayam, haah."

" Su-sudahlan Nii-San, A-aku tak a-ap Hatshing."

" SA-SU-KE."

" Cih okey," Sasukepun berbalik dan masuk keruangan entah apa, " Kau juga ikut," bentak Sasuke membuat Hinata mengkerut takut..

" Tidak Hinata Sama tetap disini" Putus Neji.

Hinata hanya bisa memainkan kedua jarinya gugup.

" AH.. Maaf mengganggu, tapi Hokage sama, Neji Sama , dan lainnya dipanggil tetua Konoha," Tiba-tiba saja seorang Anbu dengan topeng harimau hadir ditenggah-tengah mereka.

"Tapi.."

" Tsunade Sama juga hadir."

Membayangkan menerima pukulan maut dari Tsunade membuat mereka merinding disko.

"Pergilah Ne-Neji Nii."

"ta, tapi," Neji tetap keukeuh tapi dengan satu senyum lembut Hinata satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha menyisakan dua anak adam berbeda jenis ani.

"ayo."

Menurut Ninata mengikuti langkah Sasuke, udara dingin menerpa tubuh Hinata membuatnya merinding. Dirinya baru sadar kalau semua telah pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi menyesal. Batin Hinata.

Sasuke masuk kesebuah ruangan, entah kenapa dirinya merasa kalau arwah ibunya menuntunnya agar masuk ke kamar bekas orangtuanya. Membuka lemari, Sasuke memilih kimono musim dingin dengan corak bunga cosmos warna biru.

" Pakai ini'

" Ah, Te-terimakasih."

" Mungkin agak bau tapi tak apa," tambah Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

" Ku antar kekamar mandi."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Hinata Keluar dengan penampilan baru, jaket yang biasa dipakai dimasukkan kekantong kresek. Tersenyum malu-malu mengingat hanya berdua dirumah ini.

" Ano, A-aku su-sudah se-selesai."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari obyek imajinasi diatap, Sasuke tertegun menatap Hinata. Ah serasa pengantin baru. Batin Sasuke error.

" a-aku ma-mau pu-pulang du-dulu,"

" Disini saja, masih turun salju.'

" Ah," Hinata menatap jendela "benar."

Hening menyergap keduanya, sebelum Sasuke dengan seenak perutnya meminta makan. Karna disini adalah Hinata yang baik hati, maka Hinatapun mengabulkannya.  
" Ki-kita ke su-supermaket."

" Hn," Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu yang diikuti oleh Hinata.  
" Ayo" Sebuah payung yang Sasuke temukan di lemari masih cukup bagus, Payung kesayangan Kaa Sannya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hinata yang pemalu dan Sasuke yang pendiam, tapi entah mengapa mereke menyukainya.

Ditengah hujan salju dan sepayung berdua membuat Hinata gugup. Mengingat dirinya tak terbiasa dengan laki-laki kecuali Neji, Kiba, dan Shino.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seolah-olah membeku

" A-ada a-apa, U-uchiha San?"

Sasuke menatap datar, tapi sorot matanya terdapat kecemasan.

"Ah, Aku mem-membawa u-uang, U uchiha San bi-bisa me-meminjamnya. Na-nanti bi-bissa di-dike-kembalikan," Hinata tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hn."

Kalau saja Sasuke bukan keturunan langsung Uchiha bisa dipastikan wajahnya gosong karna malu. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta makan dan menemani kesupermarket tanpa mengingat kalau dia tak punya sepeserpun uang. Bukankah dia itu jenius. Bisa-bisa lagi arwah klan Uchiha menari harlem Shake di surga kalau mendenar ini. Tapi membayangkan TouSannya menari Harlem Shake dengan Mandara sebagai ketuanya memakai topeng lolipop dan telinga kelinci warna pink. Oh Tuhan... Butuh kantong plastik segera.

'cih, menurunkan martabatku saja, Uchiha ngutang. Ini pasti gara-gara Dobe."

" ayo, Uchiha san, " Ajak Hinata" Ingin makan apa?."

" Sup tomat dengan ekstra tomat."

Hinata terdiam. lalu tertawa pelan.

" Baiklah."

Setelah memilih bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dengan Sasuke yang setia mengekori dibelakang layaknya anak ayam. Hinata beralih ke stan tomat,, mengambil 5 buah tapi tangan disampingnya memenuhi kantung plastik itu dengan banyak-banyak tomat.

Mereka saling pandang. Hingga Hinata memutuskan pandangannya, "ba-baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum tiiipppiiissss. Dirinya merasa heran saat beberapa warga berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk dirinya. Apakah karna aku nuke nin. Batin Sasuke.

888

Hinata segera memakai celemek bergambar bebek hitam setelah sampai dimansion Uchiha. Dia akan membuat sup tomat daging ekstra tomat. Mengingat selama ini Sasuke hidup dipenjara pasti tak banyak gisi yang diperoleh.

Tangan Hinata yang terampil mencuci bahan, memotang hingga memasaknya entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah dalam pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya akan berada dirumahnya dan memasak untuknya, menyandarkan tubuh didinding, Sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata dari belakang, banyak perubahan yang terjadi, tapi tidak dengan cintanya pada gadis ini, tidak dengan sifat pemalu Hinata, gagapnya juga belum hilang, bahkan rona merah itu juga, Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat mengingat berapa kali pipi itu merona gara-gara Sasuke yang menatapnya intens dan terang-terangan.

" Eh, Uchiha San" Hinata menoleh saat dia mendengar kekehan Sasuke "Sebentar lagi ya! Aku buatkan teh dulu."

" Hn.'

Belum sedetik Hinata berbalik untuk meraih cangkir, dia merasakan tangan kokoh yang melingkari perut dan pinggangnya. Disusul helain hitam dan deru nafas di lehernya. Kaget, tentu saja.

" Hinata, " bisik Sasuke parau " Aku menagih janjimu dulu."

TBC

.

.

OMAKE

" Hiashi Sama" teriak pemuda bermata bening, Hideaki. Berlari menyusuri koridor rumah induk Hyuuga.

" Tak tau sopan santun," bentak Hiashi " Ada apa?"

" Be-gegini" Takut takut pemuda itu berbicaca " Saya mendengar gosip kalau Hinata Sama telah menikah dengan Uchiha muda."

Hiashi melotot tak percaya " Jangan berbicara macam-macam tentang Hinata."

" Tatapi saya melihat Hinata sama memakai kimono dengan simbol klan Uchiha di pung UAAAAA... Hiashi Sama anda tak apa-apa."

Panik pemuda itu menghampiri Hiashi yang megap-mrgap memegang dadanya.

" Benar itu Hideahi?" Tanya Neji dengan aura setan berkumpul dibelakangnya dan rambutnya yang biasanya rapi dan berkilau kini mirip medusa.

" Be-benar." Jawap nya takut-takut.

" Hanabi Chan, siapkan peralatan kita, kita akan membuat ABON AYAM SPESIAL hari ini."

" Dengan senang hati, Neji nii ." Hanabi menyeringai sadis di belakangnya punggungnya terdapat alat-alat untuk membuat ABON AYAM SPESIAL.

Nah, Sasuke bagaimana kamu akan menghadapi ini.

AN: FIUUUHHH selesai. Jangan lupa reviuw ya, sekalian promosi baca juga ficku yang NOT AGAAIN, BABBY. Yang menunggu sekuel ini dan not again babby masih dalam perjalanan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPPY TWO

Hai... ada yang nunggu fic ini.

Btw sebenarnya fic ini adalah pengganti ficku yang berjudul " Hinata I want you" tapi aku hapus karna terlalu banyak typo, padahal udah tak publish, tapi karna vie yang gaptek jadi malah salah klik dan jadi publish ulang dech.

Makasih juga yang udah reviuw, fav, follow atau Cuma baca saja. Tak pernah berpikir kalu ada yang suka. Maaf aku tak bisa bales satu-satu, karna aku ngetiknya diwarnet, Tapi tenang saja aku baca reviuw kalian. Love you soooo much...

2222

.

**MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**UCHIHA SASUKE X HYUGA HINATA**

**OOC, TYPO, APA YANG ANDA BACA TAK SESUAI DENGAN MANGANYA**

222

.

.

Salju turun dengan lebatnya, padahal baru beberapa jam lalu benda putih mirip kapas itu berhenti berjatuhan. Walaupun tak menimbulkan badai tapi cukup untuk memberikan rasa dingin yang menggigit kulit.

Dua insan yang berlainan jenis itu masih berpelukan erat. Ah, tidak, yang benar adalah seorang laki-laki berambut aneh tengah memeluk dari belakang dengan pelukan super possessive yang penuh akan keriduan dan rasa cinta terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya.

Setidaknya Hinata merasa gugup, malu, bingung akan tingkah dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat seperti ini. Bahkan cangkir yang dibawa Sakura sebagai oleh-oleh hampir meluncur jatuh kalau tak ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

" Le-lepaskan a-aku," Hinata berjuang mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal juga rasa aneh yang menggerogoti dadanya dan tak bisa dicegah rona merah itu semakin merah kala dirasakanya hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa pucuk kepalanya. Bahkan terasa olehnya hidung Sasuke yang mencari-cari celah diantara surai indigo yang beraroma mint(sebab tadi dia memakai shampo milik Sasuke) mencari akses menuju leher miliknya.

" U-uchiha-san," pekik Hinata saat bibir hangat Sasuke berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari, leher Hinata berada dalam zona bahaya.

"Le-lepaskan,"Hinaya meronta, tapi anehnya Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun yang ada dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, salah satu tangan Sasuke terulur mematikan kompor lalu menyibak rambut Hinata dan langsung melancarkan serangannya. Pertama mengecup, menjilat, memenghisap, lalu menggigit dan itu dilakukan secara berulang ditempat yang sama. Hingga menimbulakn bercak merah bersemu ungu pada leher Hinata yang berwarna putih. Sasuke mengeluarkan evil smirk saat melihat karyanya mengabaikan gadis dalam pelukannya yang terus menggigiti bibirnya agar suara yang (menurut nya) aneh tak keluar dari bibirnya dan mencoba memertahankan kewarasanya agar tak pingsan dalam jeratan hidup aka pelukan Sasuke.

" Nah Hinata," Sasuke membalik badan Hinata agar menghadap kearahnya " Aku-" kepala Sasuke merunduk "-menagih-" hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan "-janjimu-" bisik Sasuke tepat didepan bibir Hinata yang bergetar "-dulu."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Mata hitam itu serasa menghipnotisnya, menariknya agar lebih menyelami keindahan yang tak pernah Hinata disadari.

Hinata tetap berusaha mendorong Sasuke. Bukankah seharusnya mudah, tinggal memusatkan cakra ke telapak tangannya lalu melempar Sasuke dengan jutsu andalan klan hyuuga. Tapi kenapa cakranya serasa tak berfungsi. Malah-malah tubuhnya tertarik lebih mendekat kearah Sasuke hingga wajah Sasuke terbenam sempurna dalam ceruk leher Hinata.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, pipinya semakin memerah dan gerakan menggigiti bibirnya semakin intens dilakukannya. " Aku semakin menyesal kalau begini," batin Hinata" aku takut, seharusnya aku langsung pulang tadi."

" Kamu ingat?" tanya Sasuke " Dulu kamu pernah berjanji padaku" tangan Sasuke masih berusaha meniadakan jarak yang ada.

Suara Hinata terdengar mencicit " Yang ma-mana?" Sumpah demi apapun yang ada Hinata benar-benar takut saat ini apalagi waktu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

" Kau lupa?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan tapi saat mata Hinata menatap mata hitam itu entah kenapa dirinya seperti berhalusinasi melihat mata sharigan jadi dia memutuskan menggeleng takut-takut.

" Benarkah?" Suara rendah Sasuke entah kenapa terdengar seperti nyanyian shinigami bagi Hinata.

Hinata mencoba menggali ingatannya yang terlupa, wajah yang lugu, kerutan halus di dahinya menandakan seberapa keras ia mengingat juga kerucutan bibir imut itu saat Hinata tak mengingat apapun tentang janji yang ( katanya) pernah dibuatnya bersama Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tak mendengus kasar juga rasa ingin mencium bibir Hinata didepannya, Berani-beraninya Hinata melupakan memori indah mereka bersama.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan kalau pergelangan tangan itu terdapat gelang aneh dengan tali berwarna ungu tua, juga berhiaskan batu berwarna perak dengan lubang ditengahnya, sebagai penghubung tali itu.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat melihatnya, reflek ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan –kamu-masih-menyimpannya-.

Sasuke mengecup gelang itu " ya, karna gelang ini adalah benda berhargaku. Lagi pula bukankah ini barang pemberian pertamamu."

Tidaaakkkk... Inner Hinata ingin menjerit kalau sebenarnya Sasuke salah sangka, seharusnya gelang itu ada ditangan Naruto dan bukannya ditangan Sasuke. Gelang yang sekaligus jimat keberutungan dan yang paling penting adalah pengikat jodoh itu ingin ia berikan pada Naruto. Dulu gelang itu pemberian cenayang sebagai ucapan termakasih karna telah mengawalnya sewaktu Hinata masih genin dulu. Tapi sayang gelang itu sudah direbut oleh Sasuke tepat saat Hinata pulang dari misi itu dan tepat sebelum Sasuke menemui Orocimaru jadi artinya sesudah Sasuke menemui Sakura ditaman.

" kamu juga berjanji untuk menungguku."

Tidaakkk... aku tak pernah berjanji menunggumu. Itulah inner Hinata.

Flashback

.

Malam semakin larut, bulan sabit kini sudah muncul dilangit bersama bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Dari jauh terdengar bunyi burung hantu, tinggal 2km lagi sampai didepan gerbang konoha.

Terlihat diantara pepohonan yang rindang , sekelebat bayangan menembus kegelapan malam. Hinata telah menyelesaikan misinya kali ini dengan cepat, sebenarnya besok batas misi itu tapi Hinata memaksakannya agar pulang hari ini.

Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat akan gelang yang berada disaku jaket kebesarannya, memutuskan berhenti sekaligus beristirahat Hinata melompat turun dari dahan. Tangannya merogoh sakunya lalu mengangkat gelang itu hingga terbias sinar rembulan. Batu berwarna perak itu berkilauan, menurut cenayang, batu itu juga mengandung roh dan kekuatan magis, tapi Hinata tak tau apa itu sebab cenayang itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

" Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih, gelang ini mempunyai kekuatan magis sekaligus terdapat roh didalamnya. Juga jimat keberuntungan dan pengikat jodoh. Kulihat masa depanmu akan lebih berwarna walaupun sedikit rumit dengan adanya dua orang lelaki kuat dari klan yang terkenal dengan masa lalu kelam yang memperebutkanmu. Ah, hidup itu indah."

Ucapan cenayang itu berdengung ditelinga Hinata.

" Dua lelaki kuat, mungkinkah Naruto-kun," Hinata bersemu merah saat membayangkan Naruto adalah jodohnya.

Sreeek

Hinata segera memasang kuda-kuda saat mendengar bunyi gemrisik seperti suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak oleh sesuatu.

" Hinata."

Seorang laki-laki muncul dalam kegelapan malam yang pekat dengan memegangi lehernya yang terluka.

" Uchiha-san!" Pekik Hinata kaget saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya walaupun tertatih.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat didepan Hinata yang mengendurkan sikap waspadanya. Jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti itu terhapus kala tangan Sasuke terulur meraih tangan Hinata lalu membawanya kedadanya sendiri, " Tunggu aku Hinata.'

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya lalu perlahan semakin mengendur saat dirinya mengambil gelang yang masih dalam genggaman Hinata. Lalu dengan seenaknya memakainya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang terbengong heran.

Hinata mengernyit bingung akan tingkah Sasuke, memangnya Sasuke mau kemana, tapi pemikiran itu terhapus seketika saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya yang tertutup poni. Sasuke menciumnya, Tubuh Hinata serasa terkena aliran listrik hingga tak bisa bergerak.

" Aku akan kembali dan menagih janjimu untuk menikah denganku kelak."

Sasuke segera menjauh dan meloncat meninggalkan Hinayta dalam kesunyian malam.

Meraba dahinya yang tertutup poni. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, "gelangku."

END flashback

Hinata mengingatnya sekarang, perjanjian sepihak yang dibuat Sasuke sesaat sebelum pergi dari Konoha. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memberi tahu orang lain tapi karna takut akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya, yang ada malah dirinya melupakannya.

' Kamu masih menyukai Naruto, Hinata," suara itu terdengar datar tapi terlihat jelas nada cemburu didalamnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di kursi lalu menarik hinata agar mendekat.

Apa aku masih menyukai Naruto-kun? tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Maka jawabannya adalah iya walaupun rasa itu tinggal kekeguman semata. Dulu dia tak keluar dari kamar saat mendengar kalau Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran. Padahal dulu sewaktu infasi Pain Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, yang ada malah kabar kalau Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran.

Sedih, marah terluka itulah yang dirasakannya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa move on dan melupakan semua.

Menggangguk pelan Hinata tersenyum sedih.

Sasuke mengeram kesal " Apa yang kau lihat dari Dobe itu sich."

Hinata berpikir sebentar " Na-naruto-kun tam-"

" Aku seribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari Baka Dobe maniak ramen itu," potong Sasuke cepat di ikuti nada narsisme dalam suaranya.

" Ta-tapi Na-na-"

" AKU. SERIBU. KALI. LEBIH. TAMPAN." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, bisa-bisanya Hinata menganggap Dobe lebih tampan darinya.

Hinata tak tau kalau Sasuke punya sifat kekanakan dan superior begini.

Keheningan menyapa mereka, " Panggil aku ' Sasuke-kun' seperti kamu memanggil Naruto."

Nada perintah jelas terselip diantaranya, perintah yang harus dikerjakan.

" Ta-tapi-"

CUP

" EKHH!" Hinata berjengit kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, satu tangan tertangkup dipipinya bekas ciuman Sasuke.

"Panggil aku ' Sasuke-kun' atau kucium."

Evil simrk mengembang dibibir Sasuke.

Setelah memutuskan, Hinata memilih opsi pilihan paling mudah.

" Sa-suke-kun," ucap Hinata terbata, pipinya bersemu merah entah apa yang dirasakanya sekarang.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

CUP

"AAAA!" Hinata menjerit pelan, kini dua tangannya masing-masing menakup pipi chubbynya, Wajahnya memerah untung tak ada uap yang keluar dari telinganya'

" Ke-kenapa?"

Dengan tenang tapi tak meninggalkan senyum setan Sasuke menjawab," Itu adalah hadiahnya, lagipula kulihat pipi kirimu terlihat iri karna tak kucium."

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Hinata ' baiklah lain kali aku akan mencium bibirnya.'

Yeah, Uchiha itu mesum seperti kata Neji. Hati-hatilah Hinata bila bersama serigala mesum aka Uchiha Sasuke.

.

TBC

.

.

An: maaf baru update juga maaf kayaknya fic ini tak jadi 2 chapter, kalau pada tidak setuju bisa aku pangkas lagi critanya.

Trimakasih buat **FP GUDANG FANFIC SASUHINA-INDO, ,AUDHITAPUTRI, DEWI NATALIA,TWINS SHINOBI,SUNNIEST STAR SKY,SUNNY.**

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu, dan yang paling pentik REVIUW yaaa...


End file.
